No Light
by Nekomix79
Summary: GrimmHime. Grimmjow Orihime Oneshot song-fic. Orihimes is a miserable, love broke girl who is living captive in Las Noches. Rated M for mild violence and lemon


**No Light**

**Disclaimer: I got the lyrics for . I do not own "No light No Light" nor am I Florence Welch. The song and lyrics originally belong to her.**

**GrimmHime. One-shot, song-fic. Orihime is a miserable, love-torn human living in Las Noches. Minor Lemon.**

**Rated...M!**

**My overly prude friend: *gasp* rated M?! That's so bad!**

**Me: Ya cuz Grimmjow is**

**Motherfucking badass  
Marvelously Sarcastic  
Making Fangasms  
Mauler of morons  
Man of the devil**

**Basically, Grimmjow is the SEX in most fanfics...just sayin'**

**So, minna! Today I will be giving you guys my FIRST song fic! Awesome!**

**This is of course, GRIMMHIME!**

***shocker***

**Ok soo, I think I have a serious problem, like for real. This obsession is bad for my health. Every Wednesday I check the newest release of bleach, praying to Jesus Christ that Grimmjow will be in there. EVERY TIME I JUST DIE. I just go, and-and cry in some freaking EMO CORNER.**

**Like, two more face plants and Im going to need surgery**

**Anyways, the song is "No light No light" by Florence + the Machine**

**I LUV Florence! She is so amazing!**

**So ya, please look it up!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm laying in my room. I lay in my bed and its so cold. I run my hands over the sheets, and their is no warmth. Where are you? I want you here. Now.

I stand in my white uniform with my face stoic and small. I hate this sadness. I hate this weakness. I bow my head and a tear falls.

I lay and dream, bare beneath the white sheets. I jolt awake at the sound of feet on the hard floor

I look up to see a bloodied man with blue hair. He can barely stand. He points a red finger in my direction, and I clutch the sheets, startled and afraid. He mumbles something I can't hear, and then collapses.

I pull on a skimpy nightgown and scurry over to him. I rip off his jacket, revealing his muscular form beneath. He is hurt badly, and his wounds are deep. His head is rolled back, and all I can see is his thick neck and rough jaw.

I lean over him curiously, my grey eyes widening. Why is this man here?

I cupped his face softly in my palms and lifted his head to look at him. I brushed the cerulean strands out if his face.

My eyes widened. I had this new feeling, looking at him.

He was beautiful. In a horrible sort of way, with blood all over him. But his face is peaceful, for once

In the midst if healing him, I was hit with Cobalt blue orbs.

And it gave me somethIng new.

Grimmjow walks in with a food tray, stopping when he sees me after the beatings, all slumped over and bloody.

I rip the food tray out if his arms and throw the bland stuff across the room with a loud crash. I look up at him through my tears and blood, breathing heavily. His figure is slightly distorted, especially when he slams me against the wall.

I spits in my face, yelling at me. All I do is stare at his blue eyes blankly.

I lean in closely, grinning at our lovely proximity. "I like it when you hurt me."

I'm bathing in the hot springs, and I can sense him. He's watching me now. Everything I do, he is watching.

He tells me it's time to leave, and he quickly turns around to go.

I grab his sleeve and he turns around, surprise on his features. I pull him in the water and bury my face against his chest, completely naked. He asks me what I'm doing.

I'm so desperate for touch. "The water isn't hot enough yet" I whisper, rubbing my cheek against his chest as tears began too fall.

I stood beside Aizen, looking at the Espada. And I see Grimmjow. Why is that so wonderful?

The girls walk out, laughing. I turn around, and see him. I smile. I hold out my hand, but begin to fall

He sonidoed over, and I feel his large hand grab my small one

he catches me right before my head hits the ground, and my hand brushes the floor. I look up at him.

I grab his collar and bury my face in his neck. I'm so empty. I'm tortured.

"Do you hate me?" I asked him, my hand traveling down his stomach.

It's like I just keep running and running. And it never stops, not even if I have to faint or die of thirst. I don't even no if I'm running away from something or towards it.

His smile is one of death. It is shadowed, and it creeps along like the creaking on wooden boards, covered in blood.

He walks in, a horrible grin on his bloody face. His blue eyes shine viciously in the dark.

He was passionate today. I walk over and pull him in, my first kiss.

I'll always need more. Because right now, I'm nothing.

Finally, finally he goes crazy, slamming me against the wall, snaking his sinful fingers and muscular arms around my slender torso as he gives me a fiery kiss.

When I moan his name,When I drag my nails down his back, his blue eyes just sparkle. He knows how much I need it.

He bites my lower lip harshly, and drags his fingers up my sides, making me whine and shiver as I drag my nails down his back.

Soon, nothing but skin was a barrier.

I just lay in that bed emotionless, my naked figure tangled in the sheets, all alone. He's a cruel monster.

Was our fusion, was our passion, nothing to you? Can you even feel? I cannot read your eyes.

All he wanted was hot flesh to grab.

As I fall, my white dress blowing wildly in the wind as I wish to die...ruined. Please love me!

Would you scream?

Would you reach out to me?  
Catch me?

I hold back tears as I back away from the balcony, a bitter dryness in my throat. I begin to run, the tears now streaming freely down my face. I'm breathing hard, preparing to jump off, to end my life, to fall to my death. I feel air beneath my feet, gravity taking its hold...

What will you do now, Grimmjow?

"No!"

He grabs my hand before I hit the ground, nearly breaking my wrist.

"No, you crazy bitch! No!"

He's breathing hard, sweaty and unkept. "Do you hate me?! Huh?!" He shook her, just as his face shook. "Why?!"

I watch him And he grits his teeth, his handsome face becoming twisted.

I smile. "I wanted to see you cry."

Touch me. Right now. Kiss me so I won't die. Kiss me now!

"I hate you" he whispers huskily in my ear, biting my neck.

"Hate me more..." I elicit a beautiful moan, exciting him as he holds me tightly, moving harder. "Hate me more! Please!"

My screams echo off the walls, Grimmjows own personal stereo surround sound

We're laying in the sheets, sharing our body heat lazily. We stare at each other, but don't say a word.

"Tell me...arrancar..." I whisper running my hands over his skin, and I feel his muscles twitch.

I run my hands over the face for which I crave, the face of horrid perfection.

I kiss him one last time, truly, and he's too tired to vomit in disgust at our predicament.

"Do you hate me?" I whisper in his ear, the blue hair tickling my cheeks.

"I keep trying to." He whispers back.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I'm getting all musicy-y! Yay!**

**Review this song-fic for TEN super-cool-awesome-unredeemable-brownie points.**


End file.
